


My King, The Prince (Harrow/Viren Fanfiction)

by Crowdragons



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood, Crush, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, The dragon prince - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdragons/pseuds/Crowdragons
Summary: Prince Harrow has no intention following the strict rules fate commands him to fall under as future leader of Katolis. All the kingdom is losing faith in the heir to the throne.All but Viren.Their incredible bond makes Viren one of Harrow’s greatest influencers, even when Viren finds himself going along with his misadventures. Will Viren be able to be the support Harrow needs?





	My King, The Prince (Harrow/Viren Fanfiction)

Once again, Prince Harrow proved himself more stubborn than before.

It only took a second of freedom, the weather had been absolute best, and he had fled the castle to pursue his mischievous duties, which partook mostly of challenging his friends to horseracing, or sneaking bugs into people’s jelly tarts while they were not looking. One time he attempted to light a banther on fire and chase it around town, claiming it was a dragon just to scare people.

It was terribly dangerous, but there wasn’t anything the young prince did not do to get a good laugh.

Fortunately, his plans were always foiled by the goodie-two-shoes, well-behaved Viren, the prince’s closest companion. It was like if he was the son of a scholar, proven wiser than anyone would like to admit, even at the ripe age of eighteen. He had his head secured to his shoulders when it came to face any difficult “challenges” posed by Harrow, and with is profound admiration of magic, he was indisputable. His biggest flaw was his anger, and he found himself enraged more times than not.

Especially now.

“Prince Harrow!” Viren shouted sternly when he found Harrow half-buried in the grass on the other side of a broken fence. He carefully climbed to the other side to help him up, but he swatted his hand away.

“Prince Harrow,” he said again. “Are you alright? You shouldn’t be out here without supervision.”

Harrow lifted his head, a grimace on his face as he felt a sharp pain in his skull. Viren had not noticed yet, but the side of the prince’s head was in fact bleeding. His anger slowly melted into concern when he did.

“I,” the prince began. “Do not need supervision, Viren; I am sixteen years old, old enough to handle myself.”

Viren squinted and placed a palm over the obvious injury on his temple, withdrawing to retrieve a handkerchief from his pocket.

“You obviously cannot handle yourself, with all due respect.” He said, failing to sound playful.

Harrow laughed before groaning at the roaring pain from his skull. He took in a sharp breath and shut his eyes. He decided it was time for another game.

“Viren, I feel tired,” He said, softening his voice and fluttering his eyes shut. “I’m feeling very tired now.”

The expression of horror on Viren’s face was enough for Harrow to burst into heaves of laughter again.

“Oh for crying out loud Harrow, get up already.” Viren said frustratingly, trying to pull him by the arm. Harrow was merciful and ad spared him the struggle; he was a hefty boy.

About once every month, Harrow would get himself into some peculiar predicaments. This one certainly was the more “violent” of his previous escapades. Viren only hopes that the prince doesn't get into serious trouble one day.

Harrow’s mother, blessed woman, is half scared to death when she sees her only son dragged in to his quarters with a gash running behind his ear. Not too deep, but dripping with blood, and definitely bad enough to make his mother swoon.

Viren insisted that he was okay, which she appreciated, but a mother can't help but concern.

“... And then I saw the single fence and thought, ‘I can most definitely jump over that’ so I did.” Harrow recalled and shifted in place as a nurse painfully patched him up. Viren sat in a chair in front of them, his head in his hands the whole time.

“Why?”

Harrow shrugged and wore a proud smile. “I don't know. I get these urges.”

“Please control these urges, Prince Harrow.” Viren said, looking the young prince in the eyes. “If I were in your shoes, I would be spending my time on matters that would aid me as future king.”

Harrow sneered and leaned in closer. “Too bad you aren't going to be king. Ever.”

“I wouldn't ever want to replace you, prince.” Viren said before whispering, “Plus, I wouldn't be able to practice.”

Harrow’s eyes widened with a childish glee, rubbing his hands together.

He knew what Harrow was talking about, they didn't mention anything until finally the nurse got the memo and left the room. When the door shut with a dull thud, Harrow brought it up.

“You finally did magic!?”

Viren smirked, pulling a thick book out from his satchel, and snapped his fingers. A tiny violet flame danced over his fingertips and soon engulfed his entire hand. Harrow stared in awe and his hand crept up to touch it, his default curiously self taking over again.

But Viren closed his fist, and the magic disappeared.

“That was so cool!” Harrow said, flipping Viren’s hand over a few times to see if there was any evidence of the magic. Viren, secretly pleased to have impressed him, only nodded in proud content.

“It isn't much,” he said as the prince continued to fumble with his hand. “I have yet to learn to extend its duration. Then I can learn to use it as a weapon.”

Harrow blinked. “A weapon?”

“Yes, I mean, if absolutely necessary.” He mentioned, tracing his fingers alongside the engraved detailed on the book’s cover. Harrow wasn't too convinced.

“But… Dark magic isn't too welcome in Katolis. My dad outlawed it, and that won't change for a while.”

Viren knew that, but his heart ached with the thought of mastering his craft. He put the book aside and stood, gazing at his friend solemnly, almost pleadingly.

“That can change, prince. You can allow it, if you want to.”

Harrow raised his brows, the thought of taking over in the future being a terrifying thought for him. He didn't feel ready now. It was too early to be king.

Imagine a child being king! Preposterous!

There was a knock at the door, soft yet quick.

“Prince Harrow,” said a voice. “The King requires of your presence.”

Harrow swallowed, brushing his clothing off from any flake of dirt or grass. He intended on changing into new clothing once he got home, but it completely slipped his mind when Viren mentioned his new found talent.

Viren looked over at the distressed prince and chuckled.

“I hope your punishment isn't too severe, Your Royal Highness.”

“Shut up.” Harrow mumbled before heading out the door. The guard on the other side looked conflicted, and Harrow immediately knew he was in trouble.

Viren sat himself down on Harrow’s bed after picking up his book. He pulled it open to where he had left the bookmark and began reading.

He wished Harrow wasn't so careless. But he also envied his resilience. How could a person sustain so much damage and be so… Boyish? He never understood. He enjoyed the more simpler pleasures in life: reading, watching nature, sometimes even drawing, though he wasn't too good. At all.

Secretly, he has picked up on sowing. He doesn't dare mention it to anyone.

After a couple of minutes, he found himself in a strange lull. He didn't know what he was daydreaming of, but it was enough for him to realize he was bored.

There was another knock.

“Harrow?” He said instinctively, but instead, his mother stepped in.

“Close enough.” She said, her mouth pulling upwards in a tender and motherly smile. But her scrunched brows and colorless complexion exposed her.

“What troubles you, my queen?” Viren says, putting his book aside and subconsciously straightening his posture.

The woman only sighed, taking a seat in the chair in front of him.

“My son has dreams. Silly ones, the king believes.” She says hesitantly, as if Viren wouldn't understand. “He tells about the countless possibilities to better the kingdom. His motives are pure, but his course of action is anything but sane.”

Viren did understand, all too well, and sympathized with her.

“As any young man ought to be, my queen.” He says. “I do believe he will be a great king in the future.”

The Queen hummed. “But every king needs someone to advise him. The King cannot govern alone, and neither should Harrow.”

Viren turned his head. “I don't understand. There isn't a hurry to take action, is there, my queen?”

“No! Of course not, heavens no.” She laughed, a hint of discomfort in the mix. “I only wish that companion to be you, Viren.”

Viren tried his hardest not to flush a little at the thought. That hasn't ever been something he’d consider. The Queen thought that well of him?

“Of course, I do not make that decision. But if I could, I wouldn't think twice.”

Viren couldn't help but feel a warmth in his cheeks. He grinned sheepishly.  
“I’m… Flattered, my queen. Th-thank you.”

The queen nodded.

They exchanged no words for a short while, the Queen busied herself to tidy her sons room, and Viren continued reading. The the Queen sighed at the sound of what could be the King yelling angrily. Poor Harrow.

“My son is an idiot.”

“I couldn't agree more.”


End file.
